dcfandomcom-20200222-history
John Nichol (New Earth)
Rather than mourning, Nichol took it as a opportunity to expand his horizons. He became the second Doctor Polaris and quickly began to love the freedom of being a masked criminal. During one of his raids on Opal City, he was defeated by Vixen and Red Arrow. He realized he needed more of an edge to stay on top. Monopolies He began to augment his mental powers with technology stolen from S.T.A.R. Labs, Lexcorp and the US Army. But, the real price was too well guarded by the US Military and had to wait. With the help of The Crime Doctor, he got his hands on a special serum. The serum taken as an injection gave a temporary power of Magnetic Manipulation, with lethal results. While the serum was far too lethal to be used, Nichol made an attempt to sell it to Intergang who eagerly funded the project. Demanding results, Nichol sent for four of his labourers at his company over the border carrying guns and the serum. They were accompanied by Nichol's own daughter Mariposa, who didn't even know the others carried syringes. Unknown to them, their boss sent them to become human test subjects to the serum once delivered. This didn't go as planned and the group was arrested by the American border patrol The Vanguard. Mariposa was almost killed after the Sextant workers injected the serum and escaped capture, as they feared their boss more then the authorities. But, they were later arrested by El Paso's local super hero the Blue Beetle. Intergang started to lose faith in John Nichol and staged their own rescue mission to liberate the dying men from the hospital. The Blue Beetle managed to find them back, but as Nichol had made sure there was nobody around who knew enough to trace things back to his company. Nichol now had anything he wanted out of Intergang. So, he created a deadly electrical current in Smith brain killing him instantly and made Smith's associates Fletcher and Bowser an offer they couldn't refuse. Now on Nichol's payroll, Bowser was ordered to kill Mariposa. Fletcher was to monitor the other events in El Paso. At The Day Without Immigrants Protest, a large group of Syringes infected men breached the border and started to attack the protestants. That was enough to keep the local heroes and nearby state special forces occupied. It all served as a diversion to smuggle drugs and weapons over the border, or so it seemed. Mariposa, who survived the assassination attempt, revealed her father's whereabouts. The smuggling was the diversion when all eyes where on El Paso Polaris raided the military high energy testing facility White Sands at New Mexico. He stole and injected the wanted Monopoles in his body. The monopoles weere super fluid, super conductive and have the ability to catalyse fusion reactions. Controlled by his magnetic powers, it could give him nearly invulnerable skin. The Blue Beetle tried to stop him 10 minutes too late and was seemingly killed by Polaris. As the assassination attempt on his daughter failed, Nichol had no choice but to eliminate his former identity. He ordered Mr. Bowser to be killed and started to destroy his own company and the city around it. The Blue Beetle returned and configured his armor to emit a field of gluons discharging the monopoles in his body. Mariposa and his employees were pushed too far by Nichol's antics and confronted Polaris saving the Blue Beetle in the process. The Blue Beetle managed to fully discharge Nichol's new enhancement. Nichol was then arrested for stealing government secrets and turned in to the American government. Blackest Night Nichol was killed when the former Doctor Polaris, Neal Emerson, ripped out his heart. | Powers = * : Doctor Polaris can shape and manipulate electromagnetic fields that exist naturally or artificially, allowing him to lift and move heavy objects, control ferrous particles in the atmosphere, and even alter the Earth's magnetic field. ** : ability to project or manipulate many forms of energy that are related to magnetism. He can fire bolts of electricity and create enough intense heat to destroy a metal door. ** ''': Doctor Polaris can erect electro-magnetic force fields with a high degree of impenetrability, protecting himself or others from almost any psionic, energy, or physical attack. ** : By creating an anti-gravity field around himself, Doctor Polaris possesses the ability to levitate, and inevitably fly at subsonic speeds reaching 500 mph. | Abilities = * : John Nichol is a ruthless business man | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Doctor Polaris | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains III members